Third Party
by yuwe19
Summary: There's going to be a third party.And it's not Yuki! Ichijou is losing his mind.What will Kaname do to keep Zero by his side and away from Ichijou who harbor lust for the ex-human? A Kanze with a little Zero/Ichijou.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel for Cheesy Rumors. This is all about how Kaname and Zero will deal with the problems couples encounter, just like a THIRD PARTY!. Hope you enjoy this one! (If you haven't read Cheesy Rumors please do so to know how they got together.) This is my second fic. Thanks to those who read the first one.

**Note**: I don't have first hand experience of falling in love. I don't even know how it feels to fall in love with someone so I don't really know if the situations I made are good. And being a girl writing boys' love is another thing. I just hope my instincts work!!

THIRD PARTY

Chapter 1

Kaname and Zero are lovers for months now. They make a really sweet couple but they haven't convinced the whole school yet. Well it's really hard to believe that the 2 who once loved the same girl are now in love with each other. Every night the 2 of them sleep together, but they really just sleep beside each other, they don't do that "thing". They once did, that was the night they confess to each other but after that it never happened again because Kaname wants to take their relationship slowly. He knew that Zero is still adjusting in their relationship, in this kind of relationship. The pureblood always sleep in the ex-human's room but one night the younger boy insisted to sleep in his room and he can't just refuse those pleading, violet eyes. Zero said it's time for him to pay a visit in his love's room.

------ That morning in Kaname's room ------

As Kaname opened his eyes he saw Zero's sleeping face and he can't help but smile. He's tempted to kiss those soft lips but he doesn't want wake his lover. Zero opened his eyes after sensing Kaname was awake.

"Good morning Kaname " Zero greeted with an angelic smile.

"Good morning " Kaname replied with a kiss on the other's forehead.

The silver-haired stood up and tidied himself.

"Going already?" the pureblood asked with an upset tone.

"Got to, I'm a prefect remember?" Zero said with a convincing smile as he close the door as he left.

Kaname got up and followed Zero to see him leave.

On the other side as Zero left Kaname's room he saw Ichijou. The ex-human blushed out of embarrassment being caught coming out of the pureblood's room.

"Good morning Zero" Ichijou greeted, still with that smile in his face.

Zero was surprised by how the vampire reacted, but he just smiled back.

"It's very unusual to see you here. Did something happen last night? " the noble asked.

The ex-human reddened even more because of the thought.

" Wha…what are yo..you talking about?" Zero asked nervously.

Ichijou knew what Zero was thinking.

" I didn't mean 'did something happened between the two of you in bed last night?' what I mean was ' did you 2 had a fight or something for you to come here and make up to him?.' "

Zero was relieved.

" Ahh… umhh.. not really. I just thought of coming here. " he replied.

"Is that so? Umhh.." Ichijou said.

"Got to go now" the ex-human said as he walked pass Ichijou.

Ichijou grabbed Zero's wrist and the silver-haired turned to him because of this action.

"What?" Zero asked puzzled.

The noble blood smiled at him and said "Zero I just want to.. ummh.. just want to say take care of Kaname."

"Did you just call him Kaname, it's rare to hear you call him like that."

"I called him Kaname because I'm saying this as a friend of him. So Zero please take care of him"

Zero smiled at him and said "Don't worry; I'll do that even without you asking me to".

Ichijou let go of him and Zero left. Kaname saw what happened but didn't hear what they're talking about. A lot of things came to his mind.' What's going on between them? Is there something between them? Is he cheating on me? No way! He loves me and I know that!' he thought.

------That afternoon---------

While walking in the woods Yuki saw Kaname walking with deep thought.

"Kaname-senpai!!" Yuki called him and smiled.

The two of them sat under the tree where Kaname and Zero's love story started. Realizing this didn't make Kaname feel better and he sighed.

Yuki noticed him and asked "What's the problem?"

"I think I could tell you. Well this morning I saw Ichijou holding Zero by the wrist and they smile at each other while talking. It made me feel uneasy, especially that eye contact between them. I don't want Ichijou looking at Zero like that."

Yuki giggled and said "you're jealous"

"Jealous? It's not like that…"

"It is, accept it, you're jealous of Ichijou being close to Zero. You want Zero to talk to you with the same eye contact between the two of you"

Kaname smiled and hugged Yuki.

"Thanks" was all Kaname said.

What they don't know was Zero saw them and he just ran away because of shocked. While running deeper in the woods Ichijou happened to see him and grab him. Ichijou looked at him, Zero looked like he's going to cry but holding himself to not do so in front of the noble blood.

The 2 of them sat, well, under a tree of course when Zero calmed down a little.

"What happened?" Ichijou asked worriedly.

"I saw him hugging Yuki." Zero replied trembling.

Ichijou intertwined his fingers with Zero's. The silver-haired looked at him and they are eyes to eyes. The noble blood had this comforting yet seductive smile. Ichijou pushed Zero on the ground and he's over the ex-human.

" Ichijou !?" the surprised Zero almost yelled.

"Zero I forgot to tell you this morning "

"What?"

"Take care of yourself and I'm always here for you to run onto"

Then Ichijou placed a kiss on Zero's lips, a soft kiss. Ichijou looked at Zero and when he got no reaction he kissed the silver-haired again a more intimate kiss, a long, soft but burning with passion, chaste kiss. Zero started kissing him back. Both of them seemed to have lost their control. Zero clutched onto Ichijou's uniform and pulled him a little closer. Ichijou started unbuttoning Zero's uniform and…………..

…..TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well what do you think? Please tell me if it's good or not. I'm currently working on a het story but it isn't for vampire knight. I need to know if I'm better in writing het or if I'll continue writing yaoi. Geez, what a decision to make. So please tell me what you think of this first chapter and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaahh…when did I last updated my fanfic?? I'm really sorry…. I wish you would still read my fic even if I was not able to update fast. ..

This is rather short because well I don't know. Maybe I just felt like writing it short or what. I'll assure that the next chapter will be longer. I have to sleep after a little while so I have to make this fast. I missed writing fics too much!!!

THIRD PARTY

Chapter 2

Continuation….

Ichijou started unbuttoning Zero's uniform and it seemed that there was no stopping it, but then the ex-human gained consciousness of what he was doing and pulled away. He pushed the noble away but he tried to not push Ichijou too hard.

"This is not right" Zero muttered.

Ichijou smirked and stood up. He offered a hand to help Zero get up.

"When the time comes that you felt that it is right already, just tell me. I'll be waiting." Ichijou said with a seducing tone.

"Ichijou" Zero unconsciously said.

"Let's go back to school"

They walked out of the woods together and when they reached the fountain they saw Yuki and Kaname together. Zero, with a gloomy look on his face, looked down and tried to walk away. But the noble caught his wrist and said with, of course, a smile

"Where do you think are you going?? Don't run away. Go get your boyfriend back"

With those words he made Zero look at him. Those words are enough to encourage him he turned back and walked toward Kaname. Ichijou just watched Zero walk away, but he just can't endure the weird stinging pain in his chest. Then he thought 'Why does it hurt? I just tried to seduce him because I wanna know if he's serious about Kaname. So I shouldn't be affected by this scene.' To reduce the internal pain he feels, he decided to just leave. Meanwhile, as Zero approached Kaname, Yuki bid them goodbye. When they are finally alone..

"Zero" Kaname started out

"Kaname, I'm..ahh..sorry" Zero said timidly.

"Why?"

"I got jealous of Yuki. When I saw the two of you this morning, I thought that there was something between the two of you."

Kaname chuckled involuntarily. Zero looked up at him, wondering what is going on.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just thought of the same thing between Ichijou and you"

Then Zero recalled the kiss they shared.

"What's the problem?" Kaname asked anxiously when he noticed his lover's reaction.

"Ah.. nothing"

Kaname noticed something

"why are your buttons undone?"

Zero turned pale and immediately thought of some 'better be' good reason for it.

"Ahh.. I just forgot.I was in a hurry this morning" he said half-heartedly.

"Okay let's go" the pureblood answered with a smile, looking really convinced.

-----The next day---------

While walking around the campus Zero almost jumped in surprise when Ichijou suddenly appeared before him.

"Hi!! Good morning Mr. Prefect!" the noble greeted him cheerfully.

"Ichijou.. ummh good morning. I have to go now excuse me" Zero said hastily obviously wanting to avoid him.

"Wait Zero, can I walk with you?" Ichijou said with an alluring smile

The ex-human just stared at him with a what-do-you-think-are-you-doing look on his face

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you." Ichijou said assuring but at the same time he said it teasingly

"Okay"

They walked around school together. Then when the awkwardness between them got in Ichijou's nerves he broke the ice.

"Do you think we could still be friends after what happened yesterday?"

Zero was surprised but he managed to say "of course, well, I think"

It was too late when the ex-human realized that the noble pinned him against a tree, with both his hands held by Ichijou above his head.

"Ichijou let go of me." The silver-haired is now afraid of the blonde's action.

With a serious face and sincere glare he said with a trace of a little anguish in his tone

"We can't be friends anymore cause I finally realized that I can't stand seeing you with another person. I realized how selfish I become when it comes to you. I want you all for myself!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Pls. review I need it really.

"SELFISHNESS COMES TO MIND WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Okay, I just did something that gave me another reason to hate my self. I hate liars (but I admit it, I lie sometimes. It can't be help) but I made one myself. I didn't mean to write it that way, but I got carried away by my own work. WEIRD ME. I hope I could write a better one this time.

THIRD PARTY

Chapter 3

Continuation…

"Ichijou" was all Zero could utter when teardrops started to fall from the noble's eyes. Gradually, Ichijou let go of the ex-human.

"I'm sorry" he said sobbing.

The blond hugged Zero really tight and said.

"Just let me hold you like this for a moment"

"I can only be a friend for you" the ex-human said under his breath

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that. I'll do everything just to make you mine"

The silver-haired pulled away from the other's tight embrace and looked down.

"I'm sorry but I won't let anything or anyone to tear my relationship with Kaname apart"

Then suddenly the noble disappeared in front of him.

That night..

As usual Kaname slept in Zero's room. When they were about to sleep, the ex-human's silence bothered him a lot.

"Hey, Zero is something wrong?" the pureblood whispered to his lover who was lying beside him.

The room was dark so Kaname can't see silver-haired's miserable guilty expression. The pureblood held the ex-human's hand with warmth and comfort that Zero needs now.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Kaname let go of Zero's hand and when he was about to leave, Zero caught his wrist and pulled the pureblood back on the bed. He embraced Kaname like there's no tomorrow for the two of them.

'_Please Kaname help me. Stay beside me so I could hold on'_

"Stay with me..in here..I'm just tired..so.." Zero's words were cut by Kaname's lips.

"I get it. Let's go to sleep now." The pureblood said with a smile.

"Umhh.. Kaname.. can I kiss you again?" Zero said softly.

Kaname chuckled and said

"Sure, I would love to. Kiss me as long as you want I'll surely won't get tired of it."

Zero 'hungrily' pressed his lips against Kaname's. They kissed through out the night they really didn't got tired of it.(Kaname was serious about what he said!!) That tiring night (well not for the two of them) ended well.

The next day..

The night class students went back to their dorm. Kaname and Ichijou were the only ones left in the classroom. Ichijou was waiting for Kaname.

"Thanks for waiting. I'm almost finish here just a few minutes more"

Ichijou sat in front of Kaname. He looked at the pureblood's lips he observed them and said.

"Your lips are irresistible, aren't they?"

"What?"

Kaname looked up then Ichijou kissed him. Kaname pulled away instantly.

"What was that Ichijou?"

"Your lips sure taste good but, Zero's lips are better. And he kiss back so he's more exciting than you are."

"You kissed him!?" the pureblood hissed

"He's good in kissing, is he better in bed?" the noble asked with an evil grin.

"You bastard!" Kaname growled.

He pinned Ichijou against the wall by the shoulders and he almost punched the blond if the door didn't flew open. There stood Zero who shouted.

"Kaname! Ichijou! What are you two doing?"

The pureblood let go of the noble and run to his lover. He kissed Zero harshly with his hands shaking.

"What's wrong Kaname?" the ex-human asked worriedly.

The blond just stared at them with pain in his eyes. Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him to his room. When they got there the pureblood pushed the ex-human inside and locked the door. They stood face to face. The silver-haired was obviously worried. Kaname was looking at Zero's eyes and said

"I know we agreed not to do this and wait for the right time but.."

" You mean we will do it? But.."

Kaname seized Zero's lips and started taking off his clothes…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Aaahhhh!!! I don't know what happened to the adorable, sweet Ichijou.. Well, maybe that's what love had done to him.

"LOVE COULD BE REALLY DANGEROUS AT TIMES"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, it took me a while in making a decision. I hope this decision would make my work better.

_**WARNING: This will put the T rating of this fic to the edge. If you don't like yaoi that much please don't read it then speak ill about it. Usage of mature words and foul language could be observed. This would be the first time for me to use such words. I'll do this for fanfiction's sake. I'm risking my reputation here(HEHE! Reputation of being innocent!!)**_

I'm really nervous!!! I hope I'll be able to write this correctly.

Third Party

Chapter 4

CONTINUATION..

Zero pushed his lover gently

"We shouldn't do this. We agreed to wait for the right time for this right? Let's just talk about this. Get a hold of yourself Kaname "

Kaname snapped and yelled

"Get a hold of yourself Kaname! Hell Zero! That is what I'm exactly telling myself to do all this time!"

The silver-haired just stood there shocked because of the other's sudden outburst then the pureblood continued

"You just don't know how hard it is for me to not push you in the bed and just do what I want to do to you or to not ask you about when is that right time you're talking about! You don't know how tempting you look when you're asleep! You don't know how sexy you look whenever you lick your lips after drinking my blood or how sexy you look whenever you dress and undress in front of me!! You have no idea how hard it is to feel your flesh against mine whenever we sleep together but not do that thing! I don't even want to say the word in your face!"

With that, the ex-human had it

"So, that's all you want from me Kaname? Sex? You want to know how much pleasure I'll be able to give you? Is that it?"

Kaname lost it. He sat on the bed, looked down and suddenly tears started running down his cheeks.

"That's not it. I love you, not the things you could give me or do for me. I'm just..just longing for you. I want and need you because I love you. And I'm..i'm jealous."

This confession shook the silver-haired. His tight expression loosened. He looked at the pureblood and thought

'_I've never seen him look this weak. Did I make him weak?'_

The ex-human sat beside his lover. Zero wiped Kaname's tears away and he took the others lips gently but the pureblood could feel the others overflowing love for him and this made him calm down and just kiss him back. Kaname felt the urge to lay down on the bed. The silver-haired can't do anything but just go with the flow. He doesn't care of where these actions might end up, all he knows now is that, this vampire in his arms is the love of his life and he would do everything for the pureblood to just stay with him.

The ex-human kissed the older vampire intensely, wanting to release this unexplainable heat building up inside him. He left the purebloods lips to trail kisses from his cheeks to his neck. Kaname didn't dare to move an inch, he's obviously letting the other show his hunger for him. He's letting Zero be the seme for silver-haired trail of kisses leaves burning passion in every inch. Every kiss makes the pureblood wanna flip his lover and do the work. He's gonna loose his mind if Zero would keep this slow pace. Kaname obviously wants to get on the real thing already. If he's just not enjoying himself in there with his lover above him, he would shove Zero's pants down and get on it real fast just to release this irritating yet pleasuring heat inside him.

'_Damn it!! I have to keep myself together. Zero is still not use to this. We should do this slowly or I might end up hurting him and just pleasuring myself. If there's just somewhere where Zero could learn how to do this, I would spend millions for him to be educated. Wait, no!! I don't want anyone touching my Zero!! No way!!'_

'_God!! Why is Kaname not helping me in here? Can't he see that I don't know what to do? I watched this movie the other day but hell, it was a girl to guy thing!! How am I supposed to make things work? Some people are too judgmental, really. Did they threw out the difference of a gay to a bisexual? Two boys in love don't always means that they are gays, they could be bisexual for heaven's sake. Why am I thinking of these things at this time anyway. Maybe I'm just frustrated because now I'm struggling cause of innocence. And this is all because I wasn't able to buy that 'Boys' locker room scandal' the other day because people started staring at me when I glanced at it. It was just a glance!! What more if I fucking bought it? It's not like I care to what people say but sometimes I get a little self-conscious too'_

The silver-haired's kisses just got more intense and the moment flared up as his hands snaked inside the pureblood's shirt, exploring the older vampire's perfectly chiseled abs. As the sensation sips into his system, Kaname gripped the edge of the bed to lessen his tendencies of taking control and lovingly ravishing his lover. As if that act helped at all anyway, he couldn't clutched on the side of the bed that tight or he'll destroy it living the two of them distracted. As the ex-human's kisses burned, his hand travelled lower and lower and lower and lower and….

"Aaahh.."

Kaname let out a gasp when Zero suddenly sunk his teeth in the purebloods neck and started sucking blood out of the other

"Why didn't you tell me that you were thirsty?"

The ex-human stopped what he was doing and asked worriedly

"Did I hurt you?"

"Try to be bitten let's see what you would feel" he said with a grin

"No, I mean did I hurt you a lot?" he's still worried

"No, you just surprised me. Why don't you just come here?" he pulled the younger vampire up for their lips to meet

The pureblood kissed his lover deeply and with pure burning passion. That night the couple didn't hold back in showing their desire for each other. On the other side of the door (literally) a noble blood was dying little by little inside because of the sounds coming out of the room. Ichijou knew from the start that his feelings for the pureblood's lover would just leave him to nothing but he risked everything he had just to acknowledge the ex-human about these feelings, that's his plan, but as he gets closer to Zero his feelings just surge uncontrollably. He wanted to hurt his self so badly at that instant but he knew that would also lead to nothing and that idea is just a stupidity like the idea of confessing to Zero.

---- The next day---

Zero was walking near the woods when he came across the blonde. The silver-haired tried to ignored the noble blood and walked pass him but he stopped when the other started

"I'm sorry for what I did Zero"

"It's okay, you know I should even thank you because now we understood each other more. But please don't talk to me for awhile"

Ichijou smirked, a hurtful smirk

"Don't worry you won't see me in here anymore"

Zero immediately turned to him with surprise in his eyes

"Why?"

The noble looked at him with tears welling up at his eyes and with his never fading but now sorrowful smile

"I'll be living. As you could see I couldn't control my feelings for you, so I thought it would be better for all of us if I'll go away from you"

Zero sighed

"That idea might work. Kaname should have forgotten everything you did when you come back. How long would you be gone anyway?"

The blonde looked down and said

"I'll be gone for good Kiryuu"

"What?!!?" the ex-human's eyes widen with surprise

"I hope your relationship with Kaname to grow stronger as time pass. I really want to watch Kaname-sama so in love with someone, starting his new family, of course me as a family friend. I want to, someday, tend his children when his away and things like that but I'm too dangerous to stay anywhere near the two of you so..that.. I just want to say goodbye and please tell Kaname that I'm really sorry about what I did and goodbye"

Then he bowed a bit and disappeared. Zero rushed to the pureblood's room. The door flew open and he almost run to Kaname's bed. The older vampire welcomed his lover by wrapping his arms around his anxious looking Zero. The silver-haired pulled away as he knew that he have to tell the other the news.

"what?" the pureblood asked worriedly

"Ichijou's leaving" the ex-human said still catching his breath after the run he did

Kaname turned his head to his side and looked down

"That's good then" he uttered bitterly with anger totally obvious in his face

"I mean he's leaving for good!" he added thinking that would change the other's attitude toward the issue as it did to him but the pureblood just replied with the same tone

"Then, that's better if he'll never show his face to me again. If I see even a strand of his hair again, I'll tear him into pieces with my bare hands" he's clenching his fist with rage as he reminisce the things the noble did.

The ex-human's eyebrows narrowed and yelled

"YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT??!!?"

"Maybe celebrate" the pureblood strike back with a grin

Now Zero's burning up, not with passion but with fury and he shot back

"Don't let him go"

That's odd

"Why?" Kaname questioned him with his eyebrow twitched

"Because if you won't stop him, you'll loose me too" Zero was serious about every word he uttered

"Ha?" his disbelief was so evident on his face

"I'm going to break up with you. Choose, you'll put your pride aside and make him stay or you're gonna say goodbye to me?"

TO BE CONTINUED……

"**ONE WRONG DECISION COULD MAKE YOU LOOSE YOUR ONLY LOVE"**

Okay that was kinda stupid. I over reacted on the warning and Zero was so OOC and his mood changes so fast. I know that, but please forgive me about that. I don't know if that 'Boys' locker room scandal' thing really exist or something. Haha!…. Please read and review…. I love reviews!!(Obviously) And if you have time please drop by and read my other fics too if you want… S.A.- I do?!?! And the upcoming Code geass- Fate's punishment(shonen-ai)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I've been writing this thing for a long time but I'm still at chapter 5!! Ahhh!! I hate myself for that!! Sorry everyone!! GOMEN MINNA!!*bow* . Please still read and review even though this author is a bit slow (Not a bit, I'll say really slow!). I'm gonna end this soon anyway. If this won't be my last chapter then it would be the second to the last. Anyway please read my other fics. Watch out for my next fics!! Thanks everyone!! And here it goes..

**Third Party**

Chapter 5

Continuation..

"Why would you do that just to make him stay? Do you really have a relationship with him to risk breaking up with me just to keep him in here? Do you love him more than me?" he asked with a harsh, confused tone

"It's not like that!" Zero answered defensively

"Then why?" the pureblood asked again with narrowed eyebrows

"It's just because.." he closed his eyes then opened them again and continued "just because! Couldn't you just do it!" he growled to him. It surely wasn't a question, it's a command in each and any way you'd look at it.

Kaname looked down looking really frustrated then he uttered

"I can't understand you. You make no sense. Why are you asking me to do that? Even saying that you'll break up with me if I won't do it, why?"

Zero turned back and headed to the door. The pureblood looked up at his lover's back.

"I'm serious about what I said. I'd break up with you, so choose" the ex-human went out of the room biting his lower lip to prevent his tears from falling.

He never wanted to confuse Kaname like that. He just couldn't really say the reason, not to the pureblood. He doesn't know why too. It hurt him to see Kaname like that. He looked like he was going to burst or something.

That afternoon..

Zero was sitting beside the fountain and Ichijou happen to pass by. When the noble saw the ex-human he turned back but..

"I've been waiting for you Ichijou" came the silver-haired's voice suddenly

The blond turned to see the other looking at the sky and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts

"Zero"

"Do you know that aside from Yuki I don't have any other friend? I never had a friend whom I could tell my secrets to and run to when I have problems. Sure, Yuki would listen but she is a girl and my first love for heaven's sake. So when Kaname came to my life, I felt really happy"

The noble blood just stood there stunned by these revelations. Why is Zero saying all of this to him? The ex-human stood up and walked toward the blond

"Couldn't I stop you Ichijou?" he said looking down

"Could I hold you for a bit?" the noble whispered and Zero just nod

The noble held the other to his arms gently and uttered

"I get what you want to say but I think Kaname wants me to leave too, right? I would love to stay here with all of my friends but I wouldn't feel that comfortable knowing that my best friend wants me out of his sight. He hates me very much, that's what I can't bare. I treasure my friend that much. Even now I couldn't believe that I tried to steal you from him. I cursed myself a million times now for what I've done even though I know that that wouldn't change a thing"

Without hearing the two's conversation he judged the scene and came out from behind the tree where he was reading (and thinking about what Zero told him) then..

"So I'm right, this is really the reason why you want me to stop him. Why do you ask me to do that for you? Can't you control your toy anymore?" Kaname said it absent mindedly so technically he doesn't understand what he was saying himself but he still said it anyway.

No matter how much he'll regret it the damage is done. When I said damage, it is a really massive damage. Well, first, he called Ichijou Zero's toy (calling your friend a toy isn't really nice), what I really meant about that is that when he said such thing then that means Zero is just playing with Ichijou (nothing serious). And if you are someone's toy that means the person who owns you could do anything he/she wants with you. At this point the things that Zero could have possibly done to Ichijou is 'that thing'.(yui: shut the crap yuwe, write the real thing, damn it!). 2nd saying that to his beloved lover means he doesn't trust the silver-haired.

"Kaname.." the ex-human tried to explain but the pureblood just turned back and muttered while hiding his tears and the pain he feels behind his wounding words

"You disgust me" then he walked away, tears uncontrollably running down his face. His own words are shattering every little piece of him. He never wanted to say those words, especially to his dearest hunter to whom he gave his everything (everything!! You know what I mean right?)

He loved the silver-haired very much and uttering those 3 awful words makes him want to throw his self from the rooftop of a 20 story building (If that's enough to kill his self but it wouldn't so it's better to not do that). He would surely skip a week of his class for the puffiness of his eyes. He would surely cry for eternity (exaggeration). Okay that's really girly but the hell who cares! It hurts too much damn it! Someone gives a shit about that and he/she would be taking home his/her sorry ass so fucked up!(nasty words!!)

On the other side, Ichijou was about to run after the pureblood but Zero caught his wrist. The ex-human's bangs was hiding his eyes from the others sight but the noble know that there would surely be killing sorrow in the other's eyes this very moment, so maybe this is better.

"Let him go. If that's what he want, leave him be. I wouldn't want to force him into anything"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Okay.. that was so short… I know..!! I don't know can't help it… I'll do my best to update as soon as possible… please keep reading and reviewing (it stimulates my mind)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Thank you everyone!! I thought no one would review this again because I'm really slow at updates. So, I think I really sucks at estimations of the length of my fics so I think this is the second to the last. I just thought of adding something so now it's one chapter longer than what I expected. But as usual I could feel that this would be rather short too. And I'm leaving KanZe after this. *cries* I'm leaving VK for awhile and gonna finish all my fics first before writing a new one. I love VK and of course my favorite KanZe but I should really go for awhile. I hope you would still read my fics when I get back. I would always go back to VK's KanZe because this is where I started. So sentimental neh..

Warning: beware of a vampire cussing….

"…**.."** normal conversation

'……_**..'**_ thoughts --- it's italicize

'……**.'** Meaning of some things

***I know you people are not idiots. I just don't wanna be questioned again about using first person and the likes***

**THIRD PARTY**

Chapter 6

CONTINUATION…….

The idea of skipping a week of his classes is now out of Kaname's plan. They broke up, didn't they? After almost an hour of weeping the same question struck him. It bothered him a lot. He thought of it too much that he didn't notice that his tears stopped flowing. He looked really frustrated. There wasn't an official break up. But when he tried to reminisce every scene it just looks like that. Maybe he should ask Zero about it. Wait isn't that hunter the cheater, so why would he? He was really irritated then he decided that maybe he should just live his normal life and see what would happen.

The next day they all came back to their normal lives. Normal means their lives before Kaname and Zero got together. The atmosphere is even more intense between the two.

When the time for the night class to come the prefects, Yuki and Zero secured the path from waves of crazy fan girls from the day class. As the night class walk, Kaname, who leads them, didn't even glance at Zero who stared at him the whole time, observing him. When the girls behind the hunter saw this, they start murmuring things like did they broke up?, what's happening between them? and such. This made the silver-haired sigh heavily. A pat on his shoulder by a certain blond with a sunny yet tainted with worry smile on his face startled the male prefect.

"Oh!" Zero managed to gasp with surprise before smiling back

The silver-haired's smile is a smile which obviously says 'Ah, I'm not that fine but don't worry I'll work things up. Every thing would be alright soon, well, I hope.' Uncertainty and worry is stirring up inside Zero. As he saw it, it's like Kaname was not affected anymore and that hurt him. Kaname looked pretty like his self but certainly not in the mood to smile and talk to anyone. When Kaname noticed some girls held their breaths he turned around just to see Takuma Ichijou's hand on his beloved Zero's shoulder. The pureblood stood there staring at them with killing aura. If looks could kill then the two should be dead right now.

'_Huh! Hell. As if I care about them.'_ Kaname tried to convince himself. Although inside him he wanted to go beside his beloved and claim Zero as his own. He couldn't possibly do that after snubbing the silver-haired so he just shook off the feeling that stung him and he continued walking to their destination.

***Back to Ichijou and Zero

Takuma sighed as he saw that he could do nothing for his friend. He just comforted the other by words

"If I could just do something to help"

The silver-haired looked at the blond reassuring him

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I just need time."

"Just remember I'm always here. I won't go until you two are okay because I know that this is my fault"

"It's not all your fault. Don't blame it all to yourself"

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask me if I could do something to help"

"Okay. Go now"

"Bye"

After bidding his farewell the blond left the silver-haired with the girls behind him mumbling things to each other. Are they starting rumors? Ah.. this made him remember how their love story started. He smirked painfully as he thought how girly it is to reminisce such thing and almost cry. After the last night class student pass he dashed back to their dorm. As Kaname set foot on the first step on the staircase he felt something weird that made him turn around. A figure running toward the opposite direction caught his attention. The person was too far for people to recognize but thanks to vampire's enhance vision Kaname knew exactly who that person is. As he entered the building he thought to his self _'What could his problem possibly be? I'm worried about him although I shouldn't be.'_

Headmaster cross found 'his son' at the top of the staircase of the dorm on his way to his office. The ex-human looked all gloomy as he looked down and let out heavy sighs as he seemed to be lost in the sea of forlorn thoughts. He sat beside the silver-haired, he wants to try to comfort him. As a father he should know his son's problem. Kaien knows that he should let the kid be independent but for all those years Zero independence was never questioned, he was always an independent child. Maybe this is the time that the headmaster let his son know that he could always depend on his 'father'. And the first question came out of Cross' lackadaisical mouth

"Is it Kaname?"

Zero's eyes widened not just because of the question but also because of the presence. Why didn't he sense this most obvious guy in the whole world? Was he so drawn to the thought of his ex-lover who ignored him a while ago? For the first time the headmaster didn't make Zero's eyebrows to narrow out of annoyance he just earned a huff. The silver-haired cleared his throat and said

"Don't mind me. It's just nonsense."

What would you expect from Kaien but a childish pout

"But Daddy wanna know about his child's love life!!" he said as childish s he could say it

Zero is not in the mood to hit the guy and get irritated while cursing. He just said in the most aggravated tone as he could manage that time

"Leave me alone. It's none of your business. Really, believe me you wouldn't want to know."

The silver-haired doesn't have the time to think how his words would affect anyone right now. Instead of getting hurt and running away being the cry baby he is the words just made the headmaster more determined to help his son. He stood up and uttered

"Don't worry, I'll help you even though I'm not into yaoi." Zero barely heard that

Kaien went to his office and after a few minutes Yuki came out.

"Zero the headmaster wants to talk to you in his office"

Zero's right eye twitch. Why did that guy suddenly wanted to talk to him after walking away? Have he done anything wrong? Not false accusations again..

"Fine"

*** Inside headmaster Cross' office****

Zero feels really uneasy sitting there being scrutinized by Kaien Cross' eyes for maybe 15 minutes now since he entered the room without a single word spoken. Finally he snapped

"Why did you call me here? To stare at me? If that's all, then I'm going to my room."

" Wait, we are waiting for someone."

"Sorry but I wouldn't waste time waiting for your idiot companion who doesn't come on time."

The silver-haired stood up and as he was about to walk toward the door , it opened up with the pureblood coming in. their gaze met. Those eyes which were once filled with pure love were now… blank…dull…filled with nothingness. They were staring at each other. When Zero was about to say something the eye-to-eye contact was cut off by Kaname when he looked down. The simple, supposedly innocent gesture broke the ex-human's heart.

'_He couldn't even look at me now. Is he really disgusted as he said?' _ the silver-haired thought as tears tried to well up on his eyes but amazingly he took control of those tears and now there is unbelievably no sign of up coming tears. He took a deep breath before taking his seat.

The pureblood sat on the seat next to the ex-human with a seemingly unreadable expression. Zero's irritation is surging as every second pass. He told Cross that it's none of his freaking business but that stubborn man still did something. Kaien is now getting chills because of the death glare from Zero. Kaname watched them trying to amuse his self and he thought

'_Is Zero trying to kill the headmaster with his killing, demonic aura and that unexplainably deadly glare?'_

For an escape Kaien gulped before saying

"So, shall I leave the two of you to talk?"

And the glare intensified a hundred times saying 'do that and I'll kill you assuring that you'd feel excruciating pain'. Receiving the message Kaien's reflex acted and before he realized it he's dead because he left the room running and in addition he locked the door unconsciously because of nervousness.

The two left in the room, sat there unmoving. They don't know what to do. Unlike the silver-haired who is starting to sweat, Kaname looked really cool sitting in there but the truth is he is hesitating on what to do, will he approach Zero or let the other approach him first? Zero watched Kaname who is looking at the door. The pureblood thought that leaving is the best he could do now. He stood up but by reflex the silver-haired caught his wrist. Zero also stood up and asked

" Are you avoiding me?"

The pureblood looked down as he answered

"Do I really need to say it aloud. You're not stupid."

"Why?" the ex-human's bangs is once again helping in concealing his teary eyes but his trembling voice is too obvious.

Kaname noticed that the other is gonna cry so he answered him as honest as it should be with the almost equal trembling voice. He's not calm anymore.

"I'm avoiding you because it's painful"

He's gonna burst soon. He doesn't like seeing Zero cry, it's breaking his heart, especially knowing that he caused those tears. He wanted to wipe the tears that would run down the silver-haired's cheeks but that would make letting go harder right. To be harsh is better. Kaname wished that Zero would just curse him instead of cry because of the pain he'll cause him. And to make the scene easier Kaname loosened Zero's grip with his free hand. When the ex-human finally let go that means he's not expecting that Kaname still loves him. After the first few drops of Zero's tears fell he run out of the room leaving Kaname who used the window to go out to the forest. The pureblood went and sat under the tree where everything started. He goes there every time the two of them have misunderstandings. Now he is there to cuss his self

"Shit!! What kind of idiot am !? Damn it I hurt him again!! Fuck! I made him cry! Shit!! I really screwed up!!! Hell!! Damn it! I'm an idiot " he said this again and again as his tears fell..

TO BE CONTINUED…….

**AVOIDANCE WOULDN'T HEAL THE WOUNDS. CONFRONTATIONS MAY HURT BUT THEY WOULD HELP**

(But honestly that didn't help Kaname and Zero)

Note:

AAAHHH!!! Sorry about the foul language at the end. Next chapter would be the last one. So it wasn't that short as I thought. Thanks for all the reviews (and flames haha!!) hope you review this one too… You know I suddenly remembered Tamaki of Ouran when Kaien said "But Daddy wanna know about his child's love life!!" hahaha!!. Well, as usual all sorts of comments are welcome. Criticisms, compliments, suggestions, also request maybe if you even like this author who really sucks to write a story for you (which is really impossible) I'd do my best. Reviews please!!!! I really need them right now… cause I'm sad…

-yuwe19


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Me ultimo adios? Is that right? Well anyway what I mean is this is the last one so maybe it's farewell for a while… thanks for everyone who reviewed and kept on reading even after a long time of not writing and thanks for those people who thinks this is a good fic and things like that… thanks for everyone!! And here is the last shot…

**Third Party**

Chapter 7

Continuation…..

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Ichijou asked sitting on a chair beside Zero's bed

The silver-haired sat up and looked straight into the noble blood's eyes and said

"If you were there you would know how painful it is. He completely threw me and the relationship we had" then he looked down as the blond uttered with a lonely smile in his lips

"Rejection? I know exactly how that feels" the ex-human looked at him again.

"At least I was kind to you. If you were just there.." he was cut off by the blond

"If I were there then I might have hit him without thinking"

"Ichijou" the ex-human muttered softly while staring into those sincere caring eyes of the vampire in front of him

"I gave up on you because I realized that only Kaname could make you happy but he hurt you. I don't know if I should regret giving you up now" he looked down with sullen expression

"I just need time"

'_Yeah time to die in starvation'_ Ichijou thought

The silver-haired force a smile and playfully pushed Ichijou and he said

"I think you should go to your class now"

The blond just shook his head and reasoned

"I feel guilty every time I'm with the night class"

The ex-human's smile fade and he asked worriedly

"Why? Are they bullying you?"

Ichijou couldn't help but chuckle because Zero sounded like a mother

"No. it's just that.. okay I'll just go. Bye."

Zero watched the other as he walked to the window and used it as an exit. When the blond was completely gone, he laid down in his bed and stare at the ceiling while biting his lower lip to stop the tears from falling.

---- In Kaname's room-----

The pureblood is sitting in his usual seat playing with chess pieces. He knocked the queen down with the king chess piece and he put the piece down then he mumbled to himself

"The king just hurt his own beloved queen. For What? Stupid jealousy to the bishop. Ah.. the bishop, the closest piece to the king and queen. The king got jealous and mindlessly hurt the queen and now he regret everything he did but he knew that he couldn't take back the things he did. All the king could do now is watch the bishop comfort and cradle the queen in his arms." then anger suddenly crept up to him. He picked up the bishop nearest to the queen and he threw it to the door. It's good that Aidou who was coming in was able to dodge the flying bishop.

"You didn't knock" Kaname plainly said hiding the surprise in his face

"Sorry. I heard you talking. I thought there is someone here with you so I peeked a little" the blond said as escape nervously.

"You totally opened the door. And who do you think am I talking to?" he asked bluntly

"I thought Zero is here" the blond was looking down as he mentioned the name

The name drew the attention of the pureblood

"As you see he's not here. So why are you really here? You won't go in here just to eavesdrop, right?"

This made the noble blood to tense up. Kaname gestured for him to take a seat and he did so. Aidou took a deep breath before starting the conversation

"In behalf of the night class I'm here to talk to you about your relationship with Zero Kiryu. Ichijou should be doing this but he's always not around nowadays"

Kaname's expression tighten and he said

"There is no reason for us to talk about my relationship with that guy."

"Did you two really broke up?" the noble couldn't look at the pureblood

"Yes,. You should be happy because as I know you don't like him ,right?" he showed a half (painful looking) smirk

"We should be happy if he hadn't took your life with him" he sounded really serious

Aidou looked up and met the questioning glare Kaname gave him then he continued

"Since your break up with him your eyes became dull. It's as if you have no life anymore. Yes, you attend all your classes but you just sit there and stare at nowhere. After class you go straight here in your room. You don't have any social life anymore."

Kaname stared at the chess pieces in front of him and said

"Are you not used to me being an anti social?"

The blond just sighed and informed the other

"As I heard, two days ago Kiryu started locking himself up in his room. He's eating nothing and absolutely not drinking anybody's blood. He's just living by water. Yuki also said that even with his body's withdrawal of the blood tablets, Zero is forcing his self in drinking them. She said that whenever she offer her blood to him he would refuse and always say that he promised someone that he would never drink her blood. If he'll continue this kind lifestyle he might.." he was cut off by the pureblood's sudden outburst. Kaname stood up and started yelling

"Is he suicidal?!? What's wrong with his mind?!? He'll die if he'll continue doing that!!"

The noble blood was stunned by what he witnessed. He gulped before saying

"See, you still care. Why don't you go and talk to him. Why don't you take your life back?" he smiled but it is still with a bit of uneasiness

Kaname looked for a good attire hastily. He thought of something a bit seductive but then he thought that if he were to apologize and ask for one more chance, seduction isn't right to start it so he ended up with a formal white long sleeves, black pants and an elegant black and gray vest and necktie. He walked to Zero's dorm. He stood at the door. He wanted to knock but he heard someone talking inside. He focused listening for a bit more. It's Yuki and Zero chatting. He stood there and listened as quietly as he could.

Inside the room, Zero wasn't feeling good. The silver-haired is lying in his bed facing the wall while Yuki sat in a chair near the door. Yuki looked really worried as she said

"Zero eat up. Look at you. You're not eating for days. You look.." she was cut off by the ex-human

"Pathetic, I know but I don't really care"

"Why don't you talk to him?" she suggested trying to sound optimistic

"No thanks. That is really not an option."

"Why don't you try? Don't you miss him?" she asked with hope in her tone

"I don't" he simply replied

This surprised Yuki. She couldn't see his face so she couldn't read the truth. Behind the door Kaname felt like he was stabbed

Yuki tried again and asked "But you love him right?"

"I don't" the silver-haired shot back bluntly again. He said it as if he doesn't care about the topic. It sounds as if they were just talking about a stain on the canteen lady's apron

While Yuki was still figuring out the things she just heard and unconsciously uttering "You're lying" to Zero, Kaname felt his world crumbling down. His heart was getting shattered by the words, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Now I know how he felt that time" the pureblood muttered to his self

When he was about to walk away a hand caught his wrist. He looked behind him and found the blond who made his blood boil. Ichijou tilted his head a bit signaling the pureblood to listen for a bit more. Even though his glare threw daggers to the other Kaname still stayed to listen.

The silver-haired sat up in irritation of the girl's "You're lying"s flying all over the place. He looked really annoyed and worked up. He stared straight to the girl's eyes with his unmistakably miserable eyes.

"I don't just miss him, I miss him to death. I just don't love him, what I feel for him could surpass the word love. I would give my everything to him but if it just hurt him being with me then I'm better off away from him. Now will you let me rest? Maybe sleeping would keep me alive for a longer time"

He lay in his bed again when the door burst open and a shocked and overjoyed Kaname walked in. Seeing the pureblood Yuki stood up and went out closing the door behind her. Kaname locked it before he sat at the edge of the bed beside Zero who was staring at him. The ex-human sat up again and stared at the wall not wanting to look at the pureblood and he said

"I thought it hurt you to see me? What are you doing here?" he said it in an almost harsh tone

Kaname was hesitant at first but he took the silver-haired's hand. With his condition right now Zero knew that it's best to not fight it. The pureblood's other hand caressed the ex-human's hair, then he said softly

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, not because of me. I'm a bastard, I'm stupid. You shouldn't do this to yourself, why don't you just hurt me? Hate me! If you'll kill me I'll feel better than see you like this" hatred for his self is obvious in his face while looking at the hand he is holding then his beloved spoke

"I tried to hate you, but I couldn't. When you love somebody so much it's much easier to get hurt than hate that person"

Kaname buried his face to the crooked of Zero's neck. His arms are now around the silver-haired. His embrace was tight but at the same time gentle. The pureblood's shoulder started shaking a bit then the ex-human felt something warm water like liquid on his neck. Kaname is crying. This called the attention of Zero and he looked at the man hugging him. He slowly ran his hand in Kaname's hair.

"I'm sorry Zero, I promise to listen to your explanation first before judging and saying anything bad about you. I promise to not jump into conclusions and be taken away by my emotion" the pureblood was able to say

"I'm sorry too. I know that I have my own faults"

Kaname sat up to look at Zero. Slowly bringing his self nearer the silver-haired but not breaking any eye contact. Their lips met as they both close their eyes to savor the moment more. They both smiled between the kiss. They just pulled away from each other when they needed air. It was a simple kiss, they're lips just met. It's nothing near a French kiss but the passion was there, the love. For them it's one of the best kiss they ever had.

Without their knowledge the blond was just behind the door waiting for them to make up. And when he was sure that the two were okay he started to walk away but like what happened to Kaname someone also caught his wrist. He turned just to see his red-haired friend.

"Shiki" he muttered but he was able to say nothing more when Shiki pulled him and their lips clashed. Ichijou pulled away and he looked really surprised, well who wouldn't be if one of your close guy friends just suddenly pulled you into a kiss, especially if you don't expect that person to kiss anyone else than his girl friend.

Senri looked down and said in a low voice

"Don't go"

"You.."

Ichijou got it. He smiled and pulled Shiki in another much longer kiss.

AND THAT"S THE END!!!!

HAHAHA!! AT LEAST THE THIRD PARTY IN THE STORY GOT HIS HAPPY ENDING TOO. THIS IS THE END FOR THE STORY BUT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I'D WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS. THAT CHAPTER WOULD BE LIKE AN AFTER STORY CHAPTER, JUST LAST VIEW TO THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW, FOR ME TO KNOW IF THE ENDING IS GOOD OR JUST CRAP. THANKS

"**LETTING GO OF SOMETHING MAY LEAD TO HAVING SOMETHING ELSE BETTER FOR YOU"**

(ZERO IS FOR KANAME YOU KNOW. ICHIJOU IS JUST BETTER OFF WITH SHIKI. THEY HAVE A GOOD FUTURE WITH EACH OTHER I THINK)

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING…. XD

P.s. I'll appreciate if you'll read and review my other fics. thanks

-yuwe19


	8. Chapter 8

Yuwe19: hi! Thanks to everyone who read and review from the start to end.. so in here there'd be the last glimpse of the story and revelations of some things. I'll also clear some things. And I'll mention everyone who reviewed and my message to them (I hope that I won't miss anyone). This after story chapter would be like a special chapter. This is to show my gratitude to everyone.

THIRD PARTY

(The after story chapter)

Continuation….(?)(Ahaha! Just a short continuation first)

- The ex-human opened his eyes to find his self cradled into the arms of the pureblood he love. He traced Kaname's jaw line with his fingers gently then the pureblood, with his still closed eyes, suddenly muttered

"Good morning. I love you Zero"

Zero smiled and moved his face closer to Kaname's till their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. That means 'Good morning and I love you too' , they both know that meaning behind the action. The night before that was amazingly… let's say… PASSIONATE AND HEATED for sure because they were sweaty and tired when they fell asleep. We skipped that as you see, cause you know this is just a T rated fic so I couldn't say the details. It's time for your brain cells to work. Well let's go back to the couple.

Kaname opened his eyes and caressed the silver-haired's hair lovingly and said calmly

"Don't you want to talk to the headmaster and make him stop banging the door?"

Truly, Kaien Cross is pounding on the door for half an hour now while freaking out and shouting things like 'Daddy is worried, open the door', 'Are you okay in there? Hey what's happening in there? Open it', and other things that couldn't be understood but includes words like; suicide, love, food, soup, Ichiru and Bloody Rose. The pureblood replenished the ex-human the night before while doing 'that'. At last Kaname scored. Ehehe. And he scored HARD, if that's what yah want to know. Ahaha! No details bout that, sorry bout the teasing. Zero nuzzled Kaname's neck as he said softly

"Just ignore him. He'll stop as soon as he gets tired"

Then something really important hit the silver-haired. He sat up and looked at the pureblood with narrowed eyes and a small pout. He is serious so Kaname sat up too and stared at his lover's eyes then asked thoughtfully

"Problem?" he tilted his head a bit making it look real cute, almost making Zero forget what he wanted to say and lunged at the pureblood and repeat history, let me use that term. The ex-human took a deep breath to get a hold of himself (Look who's losing himself with such simple things now. Maybe Kiryu finally understood how hard it is to hold back when your hormones are kicking in). then he said

"You have to talk to Ichijou"

The silver-haired expected the pureblood's pride to be on his way again. But to his surprise the other just smiled at him sweetly, no sarcasm, and said

"I figured that, but could we do that later. Let's first" he didn't finish his sentence and just put his hand against his lover's cheek and run it down to the ex-human's neck. Then the pureblood started kissing the silver-haired's neck and guide him to, once again, lay on the bed and….. haha! History repeats itself yah know, it's inevitable. So they stayed under the blankets for a while tryin to make minimal noise cause Cross was still outside. But as yah know, when pleasure comes, it comes with a moan. And we're talking bout Kaname and Zero here which means it's a louder than they wanted it to be. Though no one knows if Kaien knew what that sound was about but as soon as he heard it, he walked away looking relieved. He knows something. (Hey Cross! Stop smirking. Am I imagining it or are you really on your way to Yagari's room? Umhh… something fishy's going on. Oh gosh, you're envious all this time Kaien Cross)

Let's skipped that again. Hehe with the current rating of this fic there is no possible way for me to tell you bout the details of Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran's .. love making. Let's not bother bout what happened to those two and about Kaien walking in Yagari's room with lust-filled eyes, could it be possible for Yagari to be Uke? Ahehe!

After resting (they had like 4 or 5 rounds that morning. Come on people, it's hot and they're young. (Hot teenagers)) for a while they are now standing in front of Takuma Ichijou's bed room. Kaname is looking at Zero while the silver-haired is smoothing the long sleeves he's wearing (That's from last night without the tie and vest). When he's neat-looking enough(he's always neat) the ex-human nod and

"Ichijou.." the pureblood said as he opened the door

Kaname swore to knock before opening the door next time. The scene is umhh.. something he never expected that he would witness in his life (That's a lie he expected it to happen but never expected to see it). Ichijou is half naked (He's totally naked) with his lower body covered with the blanket and Shiki on top of him. The blonde and the red-haired stared at their unexpected guess at the obviously unlikely timing. Takuma couldn't move that much cause his hands are tied to the pole of the bed with ropes made of blood (Shiki's ability, is that right? If I remember it correctly he has that ability). The two couples just stare back at each other, speechless. Then Kaname muttered

"Foreplay…?"

"Nah. I just tied him because he might go away" Shiki shot back bluntly

"Ah. Well if you'll need any advice bout that someday, let me tell you now, that's not my forte so I wouldn't be a help" the pureblood said with a smirk. The silver-haired beside him was very lost at the conversation and asked

"What?"

Kaname turned to him and said

"Dear, that's nothing. Semes just understand each other"

"Don't press the thing that you are the seme Kuran"

Kaname raised an eyebrow and said

"What's with calling me Kuran?"

Then the silver-haired showed the expression that shouts 'As if you don't know why'. Then the ex-human walked away

"Umh, I think this isn't a good time. Sorry about the door. I thought it was just stuck so I put a little force and broke it. I just didn't expect that it would be locked for.. this reason. Talk to you later"

The pureblood said in a hurry then he stalked after his lover while telling the other out loud

"Zero! Wait! I'll let you top next time, promise. Hey, wait up"

"Like, do you know how to shut up Kuran. We are at the corridor you see and.," the silver-haired wasn't able to finish what he was saying and Senri and Takuma just know why. After the door closed the red-haired and the blonde stared at each other and the Ichijou calmly said

"Umh. Could you release me? I don't wanna look like an uke."

Shiki shook his head and answered

"Nope, you might leave if I let you loose" his eyes saying he was worried

"I won't"

And….. End? Yes, end.

Note: okay sorry bout that. That sucks I know. I just wanna give it a light side. I don't wanna be all serious.

For those who reviewed please read (If I missed anyone I'll just PM you guys)

Cocobi94: thanks for your interest in this crap I did. What you said wasn't all nonsense I understood it *nods*. Thanks for your review again.. ehehe..

Hanamaru: hi! Thanks for the reviews! Ahah! It's so nice to know that you enjoyed it.

Irmina: I really like you. Ahaha! I like long reviews and you give me satisfaction with your every comment and you inspire me with your enthusiasm bout my stories. Even though I'm not a good author and my works sucks you still read and review them. Thank you!

Jiggary: thanks for the reviews! I liked it when you tried to guess what's gonna happen next. I thought you'd be able to guess it, you made me so worried. I like surprising people. And about Senri and Takuma. Yeah, I think Ichijou should be the seme. Ahaha! I just have to tie him at the end to show that Senri really doesn't want him to go. Ahaha!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai : haha! Thanks for the encouragements (when you encouraged Kaname). Though your reviews are short there are feelings in them I see (with all the exclamation points and the smileys). Ahaha!

Aisha4senru: thanks for reading this and the other. Ahaha!

TelLeySin: Zero's not cheating… well… I guess.. ehehe! Well anyway thanks.

Kags21: ahehe! Thanks for wanting more update of this crap.

AlikaJones: you shouldn't thank me that much. I should be the one thanking you for your review.

Chino Yume: sorry if I'm not that fast at updates and thanks for the review

Poluskinha: you need not to be sorry. I know my mistakes very well and thanks for pointing them out. I'm just too lazy to correct them (so like me). About the beta-ed.. I really need that, I know but as I said I'm a lazy kind of person sorry bout that. And to tell you the truth, I don't know how to. Thanks for saying that it is good and interesting. Sorry for the things that doesn't make sense and not using their vampirism too much, maybe I was too carried away. Ahehe! I can't make it an AU coz being vampires is the thing that bind them in the 'Cheesy Rumors' (this is just a sequel remember). Sorry for not taking the advice of rewriting it. I'm just a very, very, very lazy person. About the author's note. In chapter 5

"Let him go. If that's what he want, leave him be. I wouldn't want to force him into anything" – that was said by Zero

If it's written after the TO BE CONTINUED then it must be a comment or stuff I just wanna say. About suddenly ranting in the middle of the story about what I think or my alter-ego, well, sorry bout that. Ahehe! I'm a bit stuck up I guess. Really sorry if I confused you *bow*. Flamers are my friends. Thanks.

Zainab: yeah! Thanks for encouraging Zero in there. Haha! Thanks.

kRisTeN: ahahaha! Yeah, I'm addicted to yaoi. You're addicted to yuri! Let me guess, you really didn't read the story, did you? Hmph! You just left a review coz Ash told you that my stories are good isn't it? How'd I know? You know that he tells me everything. You two are annoying! Girl, why don't you just tell him that you like him as a guy and not a brother? You are too obvious. Look, if you really sees him as a brother then why are you getting jealous at me? Don't worry to the outcome, he is the kind of guy who says "Well, let's still be friends. We'll see what will happen. If there's a spark between us then, good." If you confess to him. And don't worry when he tells you that he like me coz he always tell me that he like you too. Actually he like lots of people, lots of girls to be specific. And will you read it and not just leave a comment saying that I'm addicted to yaoi! Aheh. Thanks anyway.

Love332: aheh! Thanks for liking it. I like happy endings too.

fujoshii92: thanks for agreeing with me. They are really cute and really meant for each other. Ahehe!

Gwen Truong: Hey, thanks for saying that the ending is beautiful. Aheh! I know that Takuma is OOC. Ahehe! Thanks for reviewing.

If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry! Well everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing! *bow*. Please read my other fics and my up coming fics. Ehehe!i'm so happy because of your reviews….

Facts about this fic (Just in my fic, this facts aren't applicable to the manga or the anime or other fics)

Zero and Kaname's first time was at the end of the "Cheesy rumors". But of course it wasn't written, just implied.

Ichijou just wanted to test Zero's loyalty but he fell for the silver-haired

Zero wasn't really comfortable when the topic about sex come up

Zero just fall for intimate kisses

Aidou like Kaname (we all know that)

Rima was the one who told Shiki to stop Ichijou cause she could see what the red-haired really feel for the blond

Kaname is so possessive (too obvious)

When Zero wanted to die, Takuma always come to his room to check if he's still breathing

Aidou was worried about Kaname and not Zero

Jealousy is all around this fic

I don't know if I'm still ranting about the facts in this fic

The author, yuwe19 , is really thankful.


End file.
